Rainbows or Apples
by ifeellikeihavewings
Summary: Fluttershy has to decide.


**I would like to thank Chederandpretzelscombos majorly for basically rewriting this for me. She is AWESOME. Hope you enjoy. **

Fluttershy

Celestia's midday sun shone through the windows of the shy pegasus' cottage as she served lunch to her many animals. She scurried to and fro, trying to get the same amount of food into the bowls. "Oh dear, this one looks like it has more," she fretted. She picked up one piece of food and put it in an other bowl. "oh no, now this one has-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.  
"Fluttershy? Are you in there?" Rainbow Dash called.  
"Coming! Just a minute!" Fluttershy called. She ran around her cottage frantically, trying to get the many bowls of food out of the way. When she finally reached the door it had been a full three minutes. He opened the door to her cottage to see a cyan pegasus with a prismatic mane and lightning bolt cutie mark.  
"Hi, Rainbow Dash. Can I help you?" the quiet mare asked.  
"Yeah," Rainbow paused awkwardly. She avoided Fluttershy's gaze and itched her foreleg with another, "Well, um. . .Can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything." Fluttershy forced Rainbow's eyes to meet hers. They were a beautiful fuchsia color. Fluttershy could get lost in those eyes. She felt as if she was falling. Fluttershy's heart thumped and her hooves felt sweaty, and Rainbow seem anxious also.  
The mare Fluttershy loved was right on her doorstep. The pastel pegasus wanted more than anything to tell her how she felt, but she couldn't. She was already in a relationship with Applejack.  
Rainbow finally broke the staring contest and stared at the ground "I think I have a crush on somepony."  
"Really?" Fluttershy, asked. This was the last thing she expected Rainbow to come to her cottage to talk about.  
"Yeah," Rainbow said. She glanced up momentarily to see Fluttershy's reaction to this and continued slowly, "I think I want to ask them out."  
"Well, ask them." Even though Fluttershy's heart ached, she still told Rainbow what she wanted to hear. It hurt. Fluttershy loved Rainbow, but the feeling wasn't mutual.  
"You really think I should?" Rainbow's ears perked up and her eyes brightened.  
"Oh. . .of course you should, i-if you like them." This time it was Fluttershy who couldn't make eye contact.  
"Thanks Flutters! You're the best!" Rainbow gave Fluttershy a quick one-hoof hug, "I have to go talk to somepony. See you soon." With that, Rainbow sped off and soon disappeared.  
"Bye." Fluttershy slowly closed the door and slunk down behind it, silently crying.

Rainbow Dash

The wind whipped at Dash's mane as she headed out to Sweet Apple Acres to have a "talk" with Applejack. The blue mare landed, folded her wings gingerly, and trotted up to the front door. Moments after she knocked, an orange pony with blonde hair opened the door.  
"Rainbow Dash? What brings you here?"  
"I think you know, Applejack."  
"Sure as heck do. Now why don't we take this outside?"  
"My pleasure." The two mares walked out to the trees in silence. Both were fuming with hatred. When the barn was out of sight they stopped.  
"Okay, Applejack. This is your choice; you can just break up with her and stay out of our lives forever willfully, or I can force you to." Rainbow's voice was cold.  
"Force me? And how in tarnation are you gonna do that?"  
"You'll see." She started to fly off, but AJ grabbed her tail.  
"You think you're tougher than me?" The cowgirl sneered, "well, I'm sorry but you're mistaken." Her southern accent gave the threat an extra-threatening sound.  
"Oh really?" Rainbow laughed, "I'll show you." She bluntly thrust her hoof into the farmer's face.  
A wave of pain crashed on top of Applejack and she soon tasted blood. She lunged at the pegasus. "You're nothing but a rotten buzzard, Rainbow. You always have and always will be."  
The blue mare struggled to get out of her grasp but Applejack held tight. She slammed her hoof down on Rainbow's nose, causing blood to gush out. Outraged, Rainbow Dash grabbed a hold of Applejack and flew upwards. Scarlet blood dripped onto her sun-bleached mane as she struggled to pull herself out of Rainbow Dash's hold.  
"You leave her alone, apple bucker. Fluttershy's mine." Rainbow hissed. She continued to fly upwards until she was over a story in the air. Then she let go.


End file.
